The proposed research seeks to study a large differential in risk of sudden coronary death which has been found among men of relatively low and high educational levels. The setting is a prospective study of men with coronary heart disease (CHD) among a population of 120,000 men aged 35-74, insured for medical care in New York City (Health Insurance Plan of Greater New York -- HIP). Over an average observation period of 2 years, among a cohort of 1,739 men with prior myocardial infarction (MI), those demonstrating complex ventricular premature beats (VPB) in one hour of ECG monitoring have been shown to have 3 times the risk of sudden coronary death experienced by the men free of such VPB. Further, among the men demonstrating complex VPB (early, runs, bigeminal or multiform VPB) in the hour, the least educated men are apparently at more than 3 times the risk for sudden coronary death of those with more than 8 years of schooling. The finding with respect to education is not explained by associations with a large number of other variables. The proposed study will examine whether low education reflects a relatively high level of life-situation factors which, given the presence of complex VPB, may trigger the lethal arrhythmia mechanism. Information to characterize the CHD patients will be obtained through a telephone interview of spouses of all patients -- both living and dead -- in the current study. Analyses of the interview data will be directed to classification of broad levels of psychosocial stress. Such categorization will then be examined as one or more prognostic variables in assessing risk of sudden coronary death, controlling for all other important factors. The existence of an extensive body of prognostic information about the large cohort of post-MI men provides an important resource in the analysis of the new psychosocial data.